Meet You There
by Sagistar
Summary: Hitomi wishes to tell Ein her feelings before he leaves but the fear of rejection bars her from paradise. When she finds out that they will meet up in DOA3, will she have the courage to face old demons? chapter 6 up
1. If You Love Me Let Me Know

**I wish I could have told you**

**The words I kept inside**

**But now I guess it's just too late**

**So many things**

**Remind me of you**

**I hope that you can hear me**

**I miss you**

**This is goodbye**

**One last time**

**And where I go you'll be there with me**

**Forever you'll be with me**

**Meet You There, Simple Plan**

**Disclaimer:** Okay, so I don't own Dead Or Alive. Big whoop. One day I'll own my OWN game. Then we'll see who's laughing...ME!!! MWAHAHAHAHA

**Rating- **G

**Author's notes: **This is my contribution to the DOA fanfic society. I've only played DOA3 so plz bare with me if the story is a bit out of line and if the characters are OOC. It's my first fanfic so plz be nice flames are welcome as long as they help v enjoy!!!

Meet You There

If You Love Me Let Me Know

By Sagistar

She ran.

Ran for what all she was worth.

Ran for what seemed like hours until-

Until she realised where she was.

Hitomi shook her head and silently cursed herself. Her petite frame leant against a tree of The Black Forest. She was a mess. Her usually gentle hair was now chaotic from the harsh winter wind beating down at it, her eyes were blood shot as tears ran freely down her cheeks- yet, she cared little of her appearance. Hitomi stood up and touched the bark of the tree. Flashes of memory played in her memory.

_Flashback_

"Hey daddy what's that?" a younger Hitomi asked as she pointed to a figure lying on a rock.

She ran towards the stature and gently turned it over.

Hitomi gasped.

The guy was knocked out cold. His body was badly bruised with trickles of dried blood tainting his face. Hitomi was slightly taken aback by his lean physic. She shook her head and snapped herself out of her daydream. There were more pressing issues to attend to. Hitomi took his arm to feel his pulse. She breathed of sigh of relief. It was light but he was still alive.

_End of flashback_

A single tear ran down her cheek. She could feel the earth beneath her feet as she paced around. The thought of never seeing Ein tore her to pieces.

_Flashback_

"Hey Hitomi come here, I want to tell you something!" called an excited Ein as he beckoned her forward.

Hitomi came racing over.

"What is it?" She asked full of curiosity and hope. 'Is this is? ' She thought. 'Is this what she had been waiting for?'

"I'm leaving for the Dead or Alive Tournament." Ein exclaimed enthusiastically, oblivious to the heartbreak in Hitomi's eyes.

"I wanted you to know before I told anyone else." He said turning to face the vast land before them. "I need to find myself again."

He turned to face Hitomi again and held her hands.

"You've been the most supportive friend in my life, It's going to be hard to part from you."

'Say something' she thought, 'this is your chance COME ON'

"Ein...there's something I want to tell you..."

'Yes go on...'

"I..."

Ein looked curiously at her.

"What is it?"

'C'mon spit it out'

"I..."

'Yes...'

"I'm going to miss you too."

'Oh come on'

"Good luck"

Ein smiled. "You're a true friend. I'll never forget you."

'Neither will I'

End of Flashback

Hitomi felt her knees go weak. She sank to the ground and she cried herself the fool's lullaby.

xo--..--ox

Sooooooo wochu guys think??? Hate it?? Luv it??? Fell asleep??? C'mon guyz I need feedback!!! Help me out here!!!

Well, until next time

Byez

s2 alwaiz


	2. Moving On

**I'm taking my time**

**I'm trying to leave**

**The memories of you behind**

**I'm gonna be fine**

**As soon as I get your picture**

**Right out of my mind**

**When I'm With You, Simple Plan**

Disclaimer- I don't own Dead or Alive...xcept Hayate...for he is my slave mwahahaha (I don't own him p)

**Rating- **PG- 13 for violence and minor swearing... I added the 13 just to be safe

**A/N- **This chappie is pretty crappie. Urgh...allow me to xplain. I'm not what u wud call an organised writer. I began writing the third chapter b4 this one...and then wen I tried writing this one..i drifted to the fourth...so yea...

Btw..i heard that Dead Or Alive4 is coming out in 2005 YAY

Enjoy guyz

_Italics thoughts_

Meet You There

Moving On

Sagistar

Hitomi sat on her bed, with the doona wrapped around herself, hugging her knees. She rocked back and forth, memories running through her head.

_Flashback_

Hitomi strolled into her room. Her usually rose scented sanctuary reeked of alcoholic medication.

_Great. My room is a hospital._ Hitomi glanced at the wounded stranger lying on her bed and smiled slightly.

_But I guess it has some advantages._

Hitomi diverted her attention back to the medicine she was preparing; reminding herself not to judge a book by it's a cover.

_He could a sleazy hit man for all I know._

Hitomi sensed movement behind her. She turned around to find herself looking into a pair of chocolate brown eyes. The stranger noticed the astonishment his savior's eyes and withdrew his glance.

"I see you've woken up," Hitomi began, breaking the silence. "I'm Hitomi by the way, who might you be?"

The stranger opened his mouth to reply, but quickly shut it with confusion written on his face. "I don't know."

Hitomi was slightly taken aback. Though what could she expect? He was found beaten to a bloody pulp and left in the middle of nowhere to die. Hitomi decided to remain optimistic, or at least look it. "Alright then. Well we might as well give you a name. I mean I can't keep referring to you as 'that guy' now can I?"

The foreigner cracked a grin.

Hitomi surveyed the foreigner and noticed a large scar on his arm.

"How about Ein. It means one in German," suggested Hitomi, nodding towards her new friends scar.

The man followed Hitomi's glance and examined the scar that looked strangely like a one. He nodded.

"Ein it is."

_End of flashback_

Hitomi's door creaked open to reveal her father holding a tray with bowel of steaming porridge. He rested the tray on her bedside table and sat on her bed.

"Hitomi I'm worried about you, especially when you ran out last night. If there's anything wrong you can tell me."

Hitomi glanced at her father for a second and looked away. How could she possibly tell her father that she was... well... lovesick? He may be her father but he was still a man. This was strictly girl business.

"I miss Ein," she replied simply.

"I miss him too," her father said, "but is he really worth you sulking around all day long?"

There was a slight pause before Hitomi replied.

"I'm not sulking."

The doorbell rang. Hitomi's dad gave his daughter one last look before picking himself up to answer it.

Hitomi sighed. Her father was right. Ein was gone. It was time she moved on. Hitomi reached for the bowel and stirred the porridge rhythmically, lost in her own train of thoughts.

"WAGING ARE WE??!!" A red haired girl yelled playfully as she entred Hitomi's room. A smile curled upon Hitomi's lips.

"Hi Amber."

Amber, named ironically after her fiery hair, was Hitomi's best friend next to Ein. Though they had grown up together, Amber was more outgoing and to say the very least, boy- obsessed.

"So why weren't you at school today?" asked Amber sitting herself on Hitomi's bed, making herself very much at home.

"I felt sick," replied Hitomi. It was half true. She did feel sick, but no amount of medication would be able to heal this wound.

Amber cocked an eyebrow. "Right." She was clearly unconvinced. Amber looked around; something was missing. "Hey where's that Ein guy?"

Hitomi frowned slightly. "He left."

"Damn," Amber said off- handedly, "he was kinda hot."

Hitomi shot her friend a look, which she greatly regretted afterwards. Amber smiled mischievously.

"Don't worry, he's all yours. Otherwise you might come over to my house and kung- fu my arse or something."

Hitomi blushed and chucked a pillow at her friend. "It's called karate, get it right."

Amber rolled her eyes and laughed."Whatever. Hey listen, when you two get married, promise me that you'll make me a bride's maid 'kay?"

Hitomi smiled and nodded. It was at that very moment reality struck her. Amber saw the change in her friend's expression.

"What's wrong?"

Hitomi turned to face Amber and looked her straight in the eye.

"Ein's not coming back."

"What do you mean? He did say he was gonna come back right?"

Hitomi began to pace around her room.

"Well yeah...but..."

"But what?"

"But he's gone searching for his past... and once he finds it..." Hitomi stood dead in her tracks. "He'd want to live it."

Amber sighed.

"Look, if that's the case then you've gotta move on."

Hitomi looked at her friend for a second.

"You sound like my dad."

Amber screwed up her face. "Eeuuww"

The two girls burst into fits of laughter.

"No serious now," Amber began, picking a sachet of rose petals from Hitomi's shelf, "if Ein really isn't coming back, then you shouldn't sit around waiting." Amber began encircling Hitomi dropping the rose petals as she walked. "Look, it's the holidays why don't we go clubbing?"

Hitomi looked apprehensive. "Ergh, I don't know. It's not exactly my scene... beside, Dad won't hear of it."

"You want to get over Ein right?" Amber asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Hitomi nodded. "Yeah I guess so..."

Amber grinned triumphantly. "Well then lets go clubbing!"

"What about my Dad?"

Amber paused for a second.

"Tell him you're sleeping over at my place."

Hitomi nodded. "Alright."

Amber smiled sassily as she scattered the rest of the petals over Hitomi's head.

"Who knows, you might get lucky."

The duo posed for the life- size mirror at Amber's house.

"Damn we are hot!" Amber screeched as she theatrically twirled her hair.

The red head wore a lime green off- shoulder top with her done up in a messy bun. She wore faded jeans with her favourite pair of skyscraper heels and shoulder dusting earrings.

Hitomi giggled and poked her tongue out as she followed her friend's lead and battered her eyelashes dramatically. She was clad in a golden spaghetti strapped halter neck with her famous white wash jeans. She wore a pair of wedges, a silver id bracelet and pulled her hair up with a clamp to accompany Amber's look.

Loud music thumped through the walls. The girls looked at each other and smiled excitedly. "Ready?" Amber asked, not that Hitomi had much of a choice.

Hitomi nodded.

"Ready."

The girls pushed through the doors and surrendered to the world of neon lights. Hitomi was temporarily overwhelmed by the darkness but her eyes quickly adjusted. She skimmed around. The DJ's mixing deck on the top floor to her right and directly under it was the bar. Hitomi checked some of the dancers as she made her way towards the bartender.

"Baileys on the rocks thanks."

The bartender nodded and handed her the drink.¹

Hitomi sat down on the stool and scanned the dance floor. Couples swayed arm in arm to the smooth sounds of Usher², gently whispering sweet nothings into each other ears. She noticed one couple in particular. The girl wrapped her arms around the boy's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. While, for his part, the boy had one arm around his girlfriend's waist and the other hand gently caressing the girl's cheek.

_They look so in love. _

Hitomi sighed and fiddled with her bracelet.

Whether Hitomi was ready to admit it or not, she did kind of have fun. She and Amber danced all night long and burst into fits of laughter whenever eccentricity hit the dance floor. All in all, she had a goodtime, but somehow, Hitomi couldn't help but feel slightly guilty.

It was one in the morning before the two girls could be seen staggering down the streets of Germany.

"Did we have a good time or what?" Amber asked, even though it was more of a statement than anything. "And yoooh didn't wanna come. Well aren't you glad that I'm so damn persuasive?"

Hitomi laughed. "Well I only came to be your voice of reason, coz if it wasn't for me," Hitomi pointed to her friend, "your ass would have been wasted for now."

Amber rolled her eyes "Pfft... yeah from Pepsi."

The girls made a turn down an alley. The hairs behind Hitomi's neck pricked up. She shivered, though definitely not from the cold. Hitomi looked forward and for the first time noticed the pair of gleaming green eyes that stared at her. The man stepped out of the shadows and smiled menacingly. "Hello my precious."

Amber, feeling a bit tipsy, didn't quiet comprehend. "Hi there."

Hitomi frowned. "What do you want from us?"

The man's eyes twinkled. "I don't want to sound cliché but business is business. You know the drill."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but we don't have anything." Hitomi said, crossing her arms.

The man stepped forward, taking a closer look at the girls. "What about that charming little bracelet?"

"It not worth anything." Hitomi replied, perhaps a bit too quickly for her likings.

The man grinned and revealed his broken teeth. "Isn't it?"

The man advanced towards her, attempting to make a snatch for the bracelet. Hitomi didn't miss a beat. She blocked his hand and punched him squarely on the nose.

**Crack**

The signature trait of a broken nose.

The man staggered backwards, blood spraying freely. "So it's a fight you want eh?"

Hitomi broke into a stance. "Sure looks like it."

Just as Hitomi expected, the man attacked first. She dodged his vain attempts of attacking her before she lost interest and decided that it was time she inflicted some pain upon this brute. Hitomi allowed herself to back up towards the wall, giving the stranger a false sense of security before using the wall as a springboard to launch herself over her opponent. Before the man had time to react, Hitomi released a swift kick on the back of his neck. She grabbed his arm and twisted it violently before pinning him to the ground.

Hitomi sensed a presence behind and sprung quick as flash only to see a stunned Amber staring at her in amazement. Hitomi smiled weakly. Amber patted her friend on the back. "Remind me never to piss you off."

¹ I would have made Brad Wong the bartender but then...what's he doing in Germany??!! shrugs sheepishly

²Sry if u dun lyk Usher, I'm not a big fan either I only used him coz he's kinda lyk a RnB icon thingy, but if u do...enjoy the moment!!

I'm so happy!!! I juz wrote my first fight scene!!! Yayayayayayay!!! I hope you guyz lyk it. Newaiz plz review me coz ...that's the only way I'll grow.... Lolz p

s2 alwaiz

Sagistar

Shadowsin- Thnk u!!!

lemonyfresh- Actually at the start it was supposed to be a gross kraft cheese single rolling down Hitomi's cheek, but then you sed sumfin about it being a tear and I was lyk 'hey, that works so much better' so I changed it.

lilsushigirl- UR GAY UR GAY!!!! Lolz thnkiez newaiz

Ninja girl 213- thnk yooh so much!!! i luv hitomi/ein ficies!!! thy're so hard to find tho, but wen u doo..its so totally worth it


	3. Priorities

**I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me**

**'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone**

**Everywhere, Michelle Branch **

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Dead or Alive…I may rule the world but I don't own Dead or Alive…. O weoz you can't have everything

**Ratings- **PG for umm... a light course language and a smidge of violence

**A/N-**Sry bout the late and xtremely weird/boring chappie guyz…. my brain is currently on a vacation….lucky bastard… shakes fist newaiz I promise the nxt one will be gud muffled hehehe….suckers….muffled

Meet You There

Priorities

Sagistar

He couldn't get her out of his mind.

In every waking moment of his life, something would remind him of her.

And when he was asleep, all her could dream about was her gorgeous smile and those beautiful eyes.

The ghost of her memory forever haunted him.

Ein, or Hayate as he is referred to now, wiped the sweat from his forehead as he strained to focus his attention on his attacker's next move. The assailant lunged forward, intending to take a blow at Hayate's neck. Hayate sidestepped, then grabbed the attacker by the back of the neck and tossed him by his legs upwards. This sent the aggressor sprawling… but not for long. This time Hayate charged forward, only to have his attacker grabbed his arm and yank backwards before a swift kick was sent towards the back of his neck. Hayate landed with his arms in front, which he used to push himself up and kick his perpetrator on the head. The attacker stumbled backwards and was momentarily fazed. Hayate seized this opportunity to send his opponent a flying kick. A split second before the attack hit home, the aggressor snap back into reality and grabbed Hayate's feet, twisted them and threw him to the ground.

_Hayate fell clumsily and landed right where the sun don't shine. Hitomi laughed boyishly as she offered a hand to pull a slightly disoriented but nevertheless jovial Hayate up. An evil glint flash in Hayate's eyes as he took Hitomi's hand and yanked her down while he rolled over on top of her and pinned her to the ground. Hayate paused before blushing bright crimson as he realised the _position_ he was in._

"Hayate? Hayaate?"

A distant voice called over the head of the Mugen Tenshin Clan as the young master wearily opened his eyes. "Aarrgghh!!"

Hayate screamed as he pushed the ghostly figure as further from him as possible. A disgruntled Ryu emerged from the bushes where he fell. Hayate laughed sheepishly as he ruffled the back of head.

"Hehe…sorry about that…"

"That's okay. I should have known better than to help the all and mighty Hayate- san." Ryu shrugged as he made his way towards the temple where he and Hayate were meeting the elders.

Hayate looked perturbed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ryu glanced at his friend.

"I was merely checking to see if I killed you or not…"

"Pfft you wish." Hayate retored hastily before turing around to hide his crimson red ears.

The duo arrived at the pagoda only to be greeted by a _slightly_ agitated Ayane.

"What took you shitheads so long?"

The two shinobis exchanged glances but it was Hayate who took the plunge and spoke up.

"We were sparring and…"

Hayate shot Ryu a look, daring him to blurt. Being the gentleman he is, Ryu decided to leave Hayate with his pride.

"We had an accident."

Ayane cocked an eyebrow.

"You knocked him out didn't you."

Hayate was taken aback, but didn't say anything as the trio stepped inside the temple.

_How did she know? Great I have a mind reader in the family. Hey- she can probably hear this. Umm… Ayane sucks._

Ayane shot her brother a disproving look.

_Oh my…_

The temple was situated deep in the forest and was where the elders and other ninjas meet to discuss their missions. The temple was not built for the purpose of camouflage but for the reason of worship. As time passed, elders began using it as a base to debrief ninjas on their future operations. Sakura petals danced with the wind and streams twinkled with delight, all hiding the true nature of the temple.

The trio stepped up on the pagoda and bowed before the elder Shorai. Shorai signaled for them to sit down before commencing the debriefing.

"Before we commence, I'd like to thank all of you for accepting this task. I called upon you three quite simply because you are the best, and we cannot waste anytime in training other shinobis. Your task is to assassinate Omega, other otherwise known as Genra."

Shorai stole at a glance at Ayane before continuing.

"As you all know, Omega is Donavon's next experiment in the upcoming Dead or Alive tournament. He is considered deadly and I urge you to keep your guard up at all times. Omega has been brainwashed which means any form of negotiation is futile. As Omega is highly protected, the only way to reach Omega is to defeat all contenders of the competition. I have entred you into the competition and have booked your plane tickets."

Shorai handed the three their tickets before continuing.

"You have a two months before the start of the tournament. I suggest you use your time wisely. You are dismissed."

The three ninjas bowed and filed out of the pagoda but they were cut short by-

"Hayate, a word please."

Hayate was confused but walked obediently back to the pagoda. Shorai greeted him with a nod before waving for him to sit down. Hayate did so apprehensively, fully aware of the histories between those walls. Shorai on the other hand looked far less than apprehensive.

"Hayate," he began, "the elders and I think its time for us to arrange you a consort."

Hayate's jaw dropped.

"You're setting me up?!"

Shorai remained calmed and sipped his tea patiently.

"We like to think of it more as diplomatic relationship."

Hayate was still flabbergasted.

"You're setting me up."

"Its in the clan's best interest." Shorai assured.

"You're setting me up."

Shoraiblinked impatiently.

"Hayate you're sounding like a spoiled child. Think about your priorities."

Hayate stared disbelievingly into Shorai's eyes.

"You're setting me up."

Shorai sighed heavily, managing to stop himself from slamming his teacup.

"You will meet her tomorrow by the Toshogu Shrine at midday."

Hayate opened his mouth to argue, but-

"No excuses."

Hayate sighed and closed his eyes. Hitomi's smilling face beamed at him.

_Forgive me... _

"What's her name anyway?'

"Haruka."

Ryu cast an anxious towards Ayane's direction; she had been quite ever since they left the temple. Hayate had stormed off, muttering something about 'manipulative bastards', which left just the two of them. At this point in time, Ayane would usually go on about how she would be descriptively explaining how she would kill her target and how glorious is would be when she beats Hayate and Ryu. But today was quite.

_Father…_

"Its Genra isn't it?" Ryu said, stopping in his tracks.

Ayane bowed her head, hiding her tears.

"As far as I'm concerned, Genra is dead."

Ryu sighed.

"Even so, he is still your father, and you love him."

Ayane tilted her head upwards and pierced her eyes into Ryu's.

"Love is only a feeling; I have priorities."

K…I realise that this chappie didn't have much or any at all Hayate/Hitomi moments but the nxt one will seriously I totally swear it!!! Now that I think about it…its prolly wont…o weoz u'll live!!! kekeke I had so much trouble with this fight scene..tsk tsk tsk…. Ha- I have no creativity left in me… o yeah…who shud I pair Ryu with??? Ayane or Kasumi??? Or maybe evn this Haruka character…hmmmm…

Unforgiven Gamer- Thank you so much!!! Muchly appreciated!!!

Ninja girl 213- lolz so true…so true!!!

attoukaen- thnx for the advise! I waz wondering bout that…hehe and now i know...

lil sushi girl- u shud feel honoured

One last note…. Encouragement to a writer is priceless and they totally motivates them so plz review!!!!


	4. When The Opportunity Arises

**Goodbye girl**

**Because I'm lonely**

**Goodbye girl**

**It isn't over**

**Goodbye girl**

**Because its only love**

**Goodbye girl**

**You know you own me**

**Goodbye girl**

**Yes I'm a loser**

**Goodbye girl **

**You know its only love**

**Cheating on You, Franz Ferdinand**

**Disclaimer- I dun own DOA yak yak you know the drill**

**A/N- Hey guyz!!! Sry bout this xtrememly late upd8…I bet u guyz pinching urselves when u saw this!!! Therez no excuses for y I haven't upd8ed for so long and I blame anything xcept my own pure laziness, but as alwaiz I hope u enjoy it…the story I mean **

Meet You There

Sagistar

The Opportunity Arises 

"You're impossible."

Hitomi tilted her head innocently.

"How do you mean?"

Amber sighed impatiently.

"You drag me out of my house 'cause you think I need to _'chill out' _and that I need to be less _'picky' _to go to of all places an arcade centre."

Hitomi nodded.

"Yeeaahhh…?"

Amber waved her arms frantically.

"WE'VE BEEN HERE AN HOUR AND STILL HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!!!"

Hitomi was absolutely flabbergasted.

"Wow… you do need to chill."

"…"

Amber grabbed Hitomi's arm and dragged her to the closest machine.

"Tekken?"

Hitomi looked as if she had just been slapped in the face.

"I hate Tekken. Beside, why play it when I can do those moves for real?"

Amber sighed.

"Basketball?"

Hitomi smiled sheepishly.

"I'm flattered that you think I can actually reach."

Amber clenched her fist.

"House of Dead?"

Hitomi opened her mouth.

"No-,"Amber cut in, "I'm not even asking you this time. We're going in." With that Amber dragged Hitomi into the booth.

Hayate leaped from the branch to the closest tree and silently somersaulted onto the ground. He stood up. There she was. Haruka. He couldn't see her face as she had her back to him, but he could tell that she knew of his presence. Haruka turned around slightly and warm emerald eyes meeting his. Hayate was taken aback. She was beautiful, her auburn hair played with the wind, as if waltzing to a gentle melody. Hayate silently cursed himself; he couldn't allow himself to like this girl. Haruka smiled and bowed.

"Master Hayate,"

Hayate snapped out of his trance and bowed.

"Lady Haruka."

The two girls climbed out of the booths ten minutes later shivering. Amber slumped on Hitomi's shoulder.

"Girl, that was some freaky- arse shit."

Hitomi laughed.

"I know, I don't think I've ever heard anyone scream as many times in game as you just did."

Amber noticed people staring in their direction; her's in particular and pouted.

"Hey, I was okay with those zombie dudes, but those frogs were just off."

Hitomi rolled her eyes and laughed.

"At least you didn't shart yourself"

Amber looked blank.

"Huh?"

"Oh it's when you fart and accidentally shit yourself." Hitomi replied knowingly.

Amber was about to pull a face at Hitomi when her eyes diverted a crowd gathering in around the centre of the arcade. She, instead, whacked Hitomi on the arm and nodded towards the crowd.

"Lets go."

Hayate massaged his temples wearily. The last two hours had been hell. And yet, he was relieved. The less Haruka thought of him the better the chance they could call of the marriage. After all, she was human. How could she possibly marry Hayate? No, that was wrong. She could marry Hayate, but she can't marry the crude arrogant egotistic bastard front Hayate was imposing. No, and with some luck, her elders will think the same. He felt guilty for doing this. Haruka was one of the sweetest most loving people in the world, it pained him to see her disappointed every time he made yet another rude and sarcastic remark. He felt childish for putting his clan in jeopardy over his personal life. But then again, love is an emotion you cannot control; one takes over logic and common sense. It was inevitable.

Hitomi and Amber made their way towards the crowd. Music was thumbing through the boom box. A young man around Hitomi's age was jumping around on the DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) machine. Hitomi was impressed; this guy was pretty damn good. It seemed that the rest of the world agreed with her as they cheered and roared as he completed the final stage. The crowd slowly disbanded but Hitomi decided to stick around for a while.

"Hey that was really good," Hitomi said, trying to attract the young man's attention. The guy turned, gave Hitomi the once-over and smiled.

"Thanks," he said, leaning on the bars on the front of the machine.

"Anyway," Hitomi said, trying to get to the point, "you mind if I verse you?"

The guy smiled, he hadn't expected this. "Sure why not, but I'll need to get some change first."

Hitomi nodded, "Sure,"

"The name's Nate by the way," the guy said, extending a hand.

Hitomi took it, "Hitomi."

Amber watched Nate walk off and whacked Hitomi on the arm when she made sure that he couldn't hear them.

"He's hot!" she screeched

Hitomi raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes, "You can have him."

Nate came back and the two competitors placed their coins into the machine. Nate set his mode to heavy. Hitomi did the same.

"You any good at this?" he asked, amazed that someone was actually going to play head to head against him.

Hitomi shrugged, "I dunno, never played before."

The game roared on and the result was a draw. Nate was absolutely flabbergasted. He had never drew before. Not once. And to a girl who never played before? Strangely enough, Nate didn't feel resentment for Hitomi. He was intrigued. Curious, if you will, at how an ordinary girl who has had no previous dancing or DDR experience could possibly match his skills.

Hitomi's cheeks were flushed and she smiled broadly at her results.

"Not bad for a first timer eh?" She asked elbowing Nate gently.

"Not bad? That was terrific!" he exclaimed, "How did you pull it off?"

Hitomi shrugged nonchalantly. "Call it reflexes."

"So what are doing now?" Nate asked, praying he didn't sound atypical.

"Going to get something to eat." Hitomi said, patting her stomach.

"Do you wanna come?" asked Amber, who obviously heard the eagerness in Nate's voice.

Nate blushed slightly and looked at Hitomi.

"Yeah, come join us," Encourage Hitomi, oblivious to the innuendo.

Nate smiled.

"Why not."

The trio sat in the food court and bonded through sundaes and pineapple fritters. They shared embarrassing stories and secrets. Though Hitomi still interpreted Nate's friendliness as, well, friendliness, Amber made it her job to set two hopeless romantics up. Little did she, her friend still had her heart set on a certain brunette shinobi…

Hayate trudged towards the pagoda. His plan was so close to completion. So very close. Just one last obstacle stood in his way: Shorai.

Shorai was already waiting for Hayate when he arrived. Hayate bowing briefly at Shorai before taking a seat inside the temple.

"Now, Hayate-san the wedding will be held on the twenty second on November, two after the tournament come to an end. That way you'll have time to rest before-,"

"I can't marry her." Hayate interrupted.

Shorai was astounded. Not once in his twenty years of being an elder had anyone argued against him.

"I beg your pardon, Hayate-san?" he asked, shakily trying to suppress his anger.

"I can't marry her." Hayate repeated, calmer this time.

Shorai smiled falsely. "And why is that?"

Hayate looked up and tried to sound professional. "I can't marry someone I don't love."

Shorai almost laughed. Hayate was an excellent leader, but he was too naïve. He was an idealist, not a realist.

"Haruka is a fine lady," Shorai said,

Hayate nodded. "She is, but I do not love her."

Shorai sighed heavily. "You realise this marriage is more than just your personal affair. The entire clan is counting on you to keep the peace treaty between the Mugen Tenshin clan and the Otori clan. This marriage is the mark of alliance, allegiance and mostly importantly, peace. This is the opportunity we have been waiting for years"

Hayate bowed his head.

Shorai smiled.

_Hook line and sinker. _

"Your are tired, this has been a big day for you," Shorai cooed in a more reassuring voice, "why don't you think about it and tell me your decision before you depart for the tournament."

Hayate sighed and nodded.

So close, yet so far.

DUN DUN DUN!!!! Well there u have it… chapter four…. I hope this was worth the wait and plz tell me where I can improve on. Once again thank u for reading and I shall see you all nxt time!!!

**Ryu'schick- WOW!! I have a fan!!! Yayayayay!! Hehe and I thot it was juz coz I was pointing guns at evrer1…thnak u!!! GO HAYATE X HITOMI!!!**

**Shadowsin- thanks a bunch!!! **

**Wolf- hehe Hayate such a ditz….thnx for reading!!!**

**Sushigirl- yeah wel…nergh hehe thnx for reading..evn tho I forced u into it hehehe so bite me?!**

**Miku- I'm glad u lykd it..as for the pairing with Ryu…I rethot about it and I dun think I'm gonna pair him with anyone now.. coz the story's gonna stray away from the ninjas so yeah…sry bout that **

**Serius stuff- yay a reilly fan!!! Writing a reilly story wud be fun but I'd luv to read ur story first!!! FOXSCARECROW 4eva!!!**

**Cherri-berri- hehe..so I finally got to u..mwahahahahaha yes I am evil..hehehe **


	5. Memories are Made of This

**House of memories**

**House of fright**

**Alone I stand**

**Alone I sight**

**Kaleidoscope of images**

**Before my glazed eyes**

**House of memories**

**House of tears**

**Alone**

**Just as I had feared.**

Heyz evre1! Since it has been AGES and ages and ages and ages since I last upd8ed…I made this one xtra long! Not relly…any who..! on with the story!

Meet You There

Memories are Made Of This

Sagistar

Hayate's glazed eyes stared out beyond the window of the train. His thoughts had long drifted, but the present wind carried a strong scent of nostalgia that seemed to wash over his body. Hayate closed his eyes and allowed his mind to take him back to a day he had tried to suppress into the deepest part of his head.

Hayate looked back at the little German village. He sighed. Yes, it was time he leaved. He turned around slowly, only to be stopped by a contradicting voice in his head.

A single word.

Hayate closed his eyes. He could see her soft features materializing in front of him; her gentle smile, the twinkle in her eyes. Hell, he could even feel the warmth of her embrace. Maybe leaving wasn't the answer to his problems.

Hayate snapped his eyes open.

No, he can't begin to doubt himself now. This was his plan and he was going to go through with it. The cause will justify the mean.

Hayate shook his head.

He sounded unconvincing. Even to himself.

He sighed. Okay, you win.

Hayate faced the sleeping village and walked toward the domicile he had learned to call home.

Hayate gazed fondly at Hitomi's house. With two stories and a small yard, it was simple but it was home. On silent feet, Hayate moved stealthily into the yard. He patted an aging oak tree and smiled.

_Just like old times._

He leaped up, caught an outstretching branch and hoisted himself onto the tree. Hayate then nimbly dived through an open window on the second floor on rolled into a standing position without making a noise. Hayate walked up to Hitomi' room and knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. She must be already asleep.

Hayate frowned. He reached into his cloaked and pulled out a red box. He opened the box and fingered the piece in thought. Hayate sighed. He had been hoping to give Hitomi the gift in person. Without making a noise, Hayate opened the door a crack and slipped in the open box.

And with that, he left.

The train whistle sounded and brought Hayate back to reality. He looked out the window and smiled.

He was home.

0.o.0.o.0

Hitomi opened her window to allow the cool autumn wash over her senses. She had just finished her training with her father and she was more than a little flushed. Hitomi had a shower and changed into some trackies. She wasn't doing anything for the rest of the day so she had just planned to veg out with a book.

Hitomi happily sat down on her beanbag with a mug of chocolate in one hand and her book in another. Hitomi opened the book in anticipation. Her friends had been bugging her to read it but it seemed that every time she was free, sometimes else came up.

_Ring ring_

Hitomi frowned. Today was no exception. With much lament, Hitomi got up from her comfortable position and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hitomi.'"

It was Nate.

"Hi Nate, what's up?" Hitomi said, trying to not sounds impatient.

_I'm going to read this book if it's the last thing I do…_

"Hey listen, are you free right now?"

"I dunno, I'm kinda doing something right now…" Hitomi replied, gazing longingly at her book that sat comfortably with her beanbag and drink.

"Can it wait?"

There was a pause.

"It's kinda important." He added.

Hitomi sighed.

"Yeah sure."

o.0.o.0.o

Hayate stepped off the train station and looked out to the streets of Germany. It had been almost a year since he had last seen its beauty. Frankly he was surprised he was even here. Surprised but not ungrateful. Hayate had managed to convince Shorai to allow him to travel back to his roots before he answered back and gave the elders his final answer regarding to the marriage of Lady Haruka and himself.

Hayate chuckled to himself.

He already knew the answer.

Hayate strolled blithely down roads, taking in all the views he had long forgotten. A group of little kids and a dog were playing Marco Polo close by. Theirs eyes were big and soft with naivety while their mouths spoke nothing but purity. Hayate smiled. It was good to be back.

Hayate arrived at a familiar two-story house. The paint on the worn-down pinewood had faded and was beginning to peel, but other then that, it was just as he had remembered it. Hayate walked up to the side of the house where the yard was. The grand oak tree was still there. He leaped onto the tree and dived through an opened window on the second floor.

_Just like old times._

Hayate reached Hitomi's room and knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. Hayate frowned and opened the door. No one was there.

Hayate walked down stairs and checked if she was there. No one was home. Hayate sighed. Maybe he should just wait until she came back home. Hayate walked to the fridge, he might as well made himself at home. Something caught his eye. A note was stuck on the fridge. It was written in Hitomi's writing.

_Hey Dad_

_I've just gone to the park. _

_Be back soon._

_Hitomi_

Hayate smiled.

The park it is.

0.o.0.o.0

Hitomi sat restlessly at on the park bench. She checked her watch. Nate was late. She slumped her shoulders and sighed. He had wanted to tell her something urgently, but he didn't seem to want to say it over the phone. Hitomi flexed her neck side to side. Nate was always nice to her. Always supporting her, encouraging her. He was pretty much perfect. Except for one thing.

Hitomi Amber and Nate were out ice skating one day. Amber had gone to get some drinks, which left Hitomi and Nate skating alone. They came across a couple of novice skating girls whose looks weren't their best asset.

"Pathetic" Nate had spat.

Hitomi was shocked. She had never known Nate to be so superficial. But when she had opposed to what he had said. Nate just gave her one of his mega watt smiles.

"Don't worry your pretty face, I was just joking."

From then on, Hitomi began to notice more closely the way Nate acted around certain stereotypes. It bothered her that Nate could be so egotistical. However when Hitomi asked if Amber had noticed anything, she just suggested that maybe she was embellishing the situation. Hitomi nodded and shrugged the thought away.

"BOO!"

Hitomi jumped but laughed.

"Hi Nate"

Nate walked over and sat down.

"How did you know it was me?"

Hitomi shrugged.

"The same way I whoop your arse in DDR?"

Nate rolled his eyes.

"I was going easy on you, 'cause I didn't want you to look bad in front of your friends."

Hitomi punched his lightly on the arm.

"Whatever."

0.o.0.o.0

Hayate walked down the park path smiling to himself. It was starting to drizzle but he didn't mind. He welcomed the rain. The way it would cool you down its first touch, the way it would tickled when it trickles down you face, the way it would just cleansed you spirit. He loved it. However the rain was beginning to pour. Hayate decided it would wise to find shelter.

o.0.o.0.o

Hitomi and Nate had already sought out shelter in the form of a gazebo that Hitomi used to hang out in. Hitomi looked out onto the hammering rain and shivered. It hadn't realised until then how cold she was. She wrapped her arms around herself to keep tepid. A soft warm feel evaded her senses as she realised that Nate had just wrapped his jacket around her bare shoulders.

"Thanks"

Nate gave her an affectionate smile and took her hands.

"Hitomi, you're so beautiful."

Hitomi smiled her thanks and began to retrieve her hands, but Nate was stronger than she had first thought.

"You're the most friendliest and sweetest person I know. And it has occurred to me that perhaps I'm falling in love with you."

Hitomi gasped. She hadn't expected this. She saw Nate as her friend but nothing else. What was she supposed to say?

Nate seemed to sense this.

"You don't have to say anything," he said, letting go of her hands, "just close your eyes for a second."

Hitomi wasn't sure what to do, so she obliged.

Lustful lips met hers.

Nate had kissed her.

Hitomi was in shock.

Hayate had seen enough.

0.o.0.o.0

Hayate was shaking in shock.

_All the ordeal he went through for her… the proposals he had rejected… Hitomi…. Hitomi… why? _

Hayate hid his tears. He mustn't cry. Not now. Not for this. He staggered toward the train station. He couldn't stay now. Not after what he saw. Hayate mentally kicked himself. Hitomi was his friend. He should be happy that she was getting on with his life. Not acting pathetic like he was. He should be ashamed.

Hayate looked back at the little German village. Nothing was holding him back now. A contradicting voice in his head cried out one last time.

_Hitomi…_

0.o.0.o.0

Hitomi pulled away from Nate. Her accusing eyes were all he was worth now. She gave him one last look before she sprinted home. The rain hammered on as she splashed through mud puddles and infected gutters. She was drenched by the time she reached her house. She collapsed behind the door of her room. How could he do that to her? She had told him about Ein and yet he abused her trust like that. Hitomi closed her eyes as her memories drifted to ones of the person she loved the most.

Ein…

Hitomi opened her eyes wearily and looked at her bracelet. Ever since it was given to her she had never taken it off. The morning after Ein had left she found it on her bedside table. Ein must have left it for her to remember him by. Hitomi took the piece off and studied it. It was a simple gold bracelet with three simple words engraved on it.

"Meet you there," she whispered.

Hitomi stood up and smiled determinedly. She had known what Ein had meant by that the first time she saw it. Originally, Ein and herself had planned to join the Dead or Alive tournament together, but her father had forbidden it. He felt that it would be too dangerous to allow his only daughter a fighting tournament at her age. The title of the tournament, Dead or Alive, didn't help either. It wasn't that he didn't trust Hitomi on her own, or that he didn't trust Ein with her. It was just that he didn't think Hitomi was good enough yet. But after the match Hitomi and her father had just had, it was a totally different story.

The two fighters circled each other. In the end, it was Hitomi who struck first. It was a feint, for the true blow was her right fist aimed directly for Hitomi's father's middle. The blow would have knocked him out, had he been there to take the hit. No, by the time Hitomi reacted, Hitomi's dad wad already behind her. He grasped her shoulder with both hands and then in an overhead throw, swing his daughter onto the ground face first. Hitomi's dad then black flipped away into position. Hitomi was slightly shaken but flipped back onto her feet. The two fighters then began to swipe at each other with complicated and immensely powerful arm-hand movements, both of them swapping between defense and offense. Then suddenly, Hitomi stopped parrying the hits but instead twisted into her father's circle of offense, striking him in the stomach with an open handed palm blow with her left hand. Hitomi continued the sequence with a right handed palm blow to his right and then a roundhouse spinning double-kick, first with the heel of left foot striking her father's feet from under him, then a rotating kick with her  
right heel catching him in the chest this time, launching the huge man into the air. Hitomi didn't miss a beat. She took the opportunity to strike before her father could orientate himself. She completed the combo by sending a final kick to her opponent's stomach which sent him hitting a padded wall before slumping onto the floor.

o.0.o.0.o

Hayate slowly walk toward the pagoda. He was dreading this meeting but he knew he had to face it sooner or later, and after what he saw in Germany, he knew he had to go through with it. Memories of that day replaced his nightmares. But what scared him the most was that this wasn't his imagination. This was reality.

"Mater Hayate", Shorai greeted with a bow.

Hayate returned the bow and sat down.

"I understand you have come to an conclusion with regards to the marriage of yourself and Lady Haruka. Is that correct."

Hayate bowed his head.

"Yes, that is correct."

Shorai smiled.

"Ah..good. Well?"

Hayate looked up. His eyes cold and bare, devoid of any emotion.

"I will marry Lady Haruka.

o.0.o.0.o

Hitomi stood outside the airport and gazed longingly at the planes flying away. Her father was standing next to her. She turned around and faced her father. Her father bowed, Hitomi did the same. Her father looked down at his daughter, she had her mother's eyes. He was surprised he could let her go so easily. Ah- but Hitomi was a trained karate master. She could handle herself. She had proven it. Before he could restrain himself, he held Hitomi at a tight embrace.

"Goodbye Hitomi."

"Goodbye Father."

0.o.0.o.0

**AAAWwwwww isn't that nice…kinda makes me wanna hug my dad more…heh- now there's a thought… oh and u'll realize that that I didn't follow the fight between Hitomi and her father as they showed it on the clip thingo…this is bcoz I cudn't remember how it went…so yeah… okay shoutouts!**

**Wolf- well..now u know…yes I am evil…mwahahaha PS dun kill hayate! (trouble in paradise) or I shall have to declare war…wot is it gud 4?…absolutely nothing..sing it with me!..ahem**

**Kyoshi Slickfish- I've actually nva tried picking guys up lyk that…I juz thot I'd** **added to the story to humour myself…heh thnx 4 the advise..i usd bubble instead coz I thot it waz cuter…so sue me!**

**Sushi-grl- here's ur upd8…evn tho u knew it was coming..coz I kept bagering u while u were reading mean magazines and eating dinner…heh**

**Kurmoi- I relly dunno wot I'm going to do with Ryu…but I won't pair him up with Haruka…for I have other plan for her mwahahahaha thunder lighting**

**Sworsmater- y thkn u kind sir…that is muchly appreciated**

**Until nxt time**

**Ciao**

**sagi**


	6. Finally Here

**Hey everyone! Once again I find myself apologising profoundly for my lack of upd8s…its funni coz I started writing this wen I had a million assignments due…anyway, I hope u guyz enjoy it coz this is for you!**

**Carry my voice to him**

**Tell him right away**

**Hurry, come here**

**You hear the mysterious beat**

**That's reminiscent of days gone by, don't you?**

**Linking distant memories**

**Now the story begins**

Meet You There

Chapter 6 Sagistar 

Hitomi nose-dived into her double bed and laughed.

This was like a dream.

It was only a few hours ago that she had left the airport and was escorted to the Dead or Alive Tournament by a limousine that was assigned to her for her entire stay in Japan. She scrunched her eyes up and pinched herself.

This **had** to be a dream.

Hitomi meekly opened her eyes and looked around.

Nope, this was the real thing.

Hitomi wrapped herself in her doona covers and jumped on top of the bed.

"I am the queen of Dead or Alive!" she announced.

The door opened to reveal a tall blonde American woman staring at her with a look of amazement on her face. The blonde laughed.

"You're going to have to get through me first girlie."

Hitomi blushed deeply and stepped off the bed. The American shook her head.

"Don't worry, this will stay between us." She said with a wink.

Hitomi nodded.

"Thanks…"

The American smiled.

"The name's Tina," she said, extending a hand.

Hitomi took it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hitomi."

Tina wheeled her luggage in and looked around the room.

"I see you're already picked your bed."

Hitomi grinned and scratched her head boyishly.

"Well you weren't here yet so I figured that I might as well make the most of the situation."

Tina rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Lucky for you I prefer this one anyway."

There came a knock on the door.

"Tina baby, you in 'ere? It's Za-ack,"

Tina sighed deeply.

_Not this again…_

"I'm not in here!" She mouthed to Hitomi, waving her arms frantically.

Hitomi blinked and tilted her head slightly.

"Tina baby? I juz wanna talk 'issall," came the voice again.

Hitomi looked back to Tina who was shaking her head violently. Hitomi smile devilishly and contemplated the situation.

The door opened.

"Tina?"

Zack smiled hopefully, but he was let down when discovered that the person at the door was unknown to him.

"You're not Tina,"

Hitomi smiled sadly.

"Sorry, she's not in right now."

Zack frowned and thought for a second.

"You're her roommate right?"

Hitomi smiled.

"Yeah, the name's Hitomi."

"Zack, hey listen Hitomi. Can you do me a favour?"

Hitomi shrugged.

"Sure,"

Zack pulled out a red velvet box. Hitomi's heart skipped a beat.

"Hello? Helllooo?"

Hitomi snapped out of her daydream and looked up.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

Hitomi nodded

"Yeah yeah sure. Give this to Tina. Got it."

Zack looked sceptical for a second, but smiled.

"Alright then. Thanks. I'll see you at the opening ceremony then. Catch ya." He said and walked off.

Hitomi waved and walked back into her room.

Tina peeked through the walk in closet.

"Is it safe?"

Hitomi threw her the box.

"Yes and no."

Tina opened it and gasped. It was beautiful. She held the necklace and stared at in awe. It was silver with two silver ribbons that wrapped around a white opal that was in the shape of a heart. Hitomi walked over and helped her friend put the piece on.

"It looks great on you," She commented, "are you going to wear it?"

Tina touched the charm thoughtfully but frowned.

"_That_ would make him happy."

Hitomi shrugged.

"Pity, it looks really good on you."

Tina pouted and looked in the mirror.

"Then again, who am I to waste good jewellery like that?"

0.o.0

"…the winner will be awarded 5 million dollars in cash and the chance to test their skills against Omega. Certainly a prize worth fighting for. Battles will commence in three days and the draws will be announced in two. And as the saying goes, let the games begin."

The competitors applauded and began to spread out into their separate groups to converse or to get food. But for Hayate, he had other business to take care of. He stood in the corner and narrowed his eyes, scanning the vicinity for a particular person.

Their eyes locked.

Hayate moved quickly darting through the crowd. The girl was fast but he was faster. She walked quickly down a hallway and turned a corner, Hayate followed. But she was gone. Hayate cursed himself.

"Swearing will not help you Ni-san."

Hayate turned around.

"Kasumi."

Kasumi smiled and stepped forward for an embrace.

"It's been so long."

Hayate crossed his arms.

"You shouldn't be here."

Kasumi bit her lip and looked down.

"But, you're my brother…"

Hayate frowned.

"It's too dangerous, you should have known better. I have a million opportunities to execute my mission here-."

"So do it."

Kasumi kneeled down and looked at her brother, her large amber orbs watery from trying to suppress the tears. Hayate closed his eyes and looked away. This was killing him. He shook his head.

"We're under regulations. I can only hurt you during combat."

Kasumi furrowed her eyebrows.

"No, that's not the real reason and you know it. All this time you're been trying to hunt me down. You're always had the upper hand- more artillery, more people, more intelligence, yet I've **still** been able to dodge you for this long. Do you know why?"

Kasumi paused and looked at her brother. His face was expressionless, but behind those glazed eyes she could tell he was hurting. She continued.

"It's because you don't want to hurt me. You don't want to do this."

"What do you expect me to do?" Hayate shouted. "Become a runaway like you?"

Kasumi was shocked

"Ni-san…"

Hayate paced furiously around the hall.

"In case you haven't realised, this is just about you and me anymore. This concerns the entire clan. I have to support them. Those people depend on me."

Kasumi looked down and smiled sadly at her brother.

"You're right. But what about me Ni-san, who can I depend on?"

Before Hayate could say another word, Kasumi disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms. Hayate sighed closed his eyes.

_You should have been able to depend on me Kasumi._

He shook his head, straightened himself up, took a deep breath and walked back into the dinning hall.

o.0.o

Hitomi was exhausted after Tina dragged her up and down the hall introducing her to the rest of the group. A million new faces and names spun in her head- Leifang, Brad Wong, Christie, Bayman, Ayane, Leon, Ryu, Gengfu, Helena and Bass. But when Hitomi asked Tina about Ein, the American shrugged and said that she hadn't seen him. Hitomi sighed.

_He's not here after all…_

Now all she wanted to do now was to sit and nurse her can of coke. She wanted to find a lounge where she could be alone to sort her mind through, but it seemed that they were all taken by groups of friends catching up on what has happened during the past year. Having found none that were empty, Hitomi finally settled for one that contained a man around his twenty's that was sitting silently in the corner. Hitomi walked quietly in and sat on the seat that was closest to the door so as to not disturb the peace. The man seemed to be aware of her presence but didn't bother to look up to acknowledge her. Hitomi looked over and studied the man, her baby blues scanning his features.

He seemed so familiar.

The man was tall and had a muscular build, which would have intimidated an ordinary girl of Hitomi's petite physique. But then again, Hitomi wasn't an ordinary girl. She had trained all her life for the opportunity to compete in a tournament like this and she wasn't going to give up just because someone was taller than her.

But there was something about this person that made her shiver.

Was it what he wore?

Black trench coat 

Was it what his scent reminded her of?

The forest 

Was it the colour of his hair?

Hazel brown 

"You're been starring at me for a while now, what secrets about me have you uncovered?"

Hitomi felt herself jump. She didn't realise that she was being so obvious. The man turned around to reveal his face.

Their eyes met.

But not for the first time.

Hitomi could feel her pulse rising.

"Ein?"

**Slickfish: well of course hayate had to see this kiss! Wot kind of sappy writer am I if I didn't add that? lol thnx for reading!**

**Shadowsin: wow..i think everyone xpected to see that kiss…am I really that predictable? oh well, I hope u enjoyed this chappie!**

**Wolf: u killed ryu? Man, did u get totally mobbed by all the screaming fan girls? U said in your review about hayate "asking" something…I nva mentioned anything about asking…bwahahahaha…**

**Sushi girl: well..seeing as that I am upd8ing at your house..i guess u kind saw this chapter coming ryt?**

**Church101: Thnx so much dude! I hope u keep reading!**

**Sephiroth2021: omgosh! I was so happy after I read your review! Thnk you so so sooooo much! I am really glad ur reading thnx agn mate!**

**Celestial Geisha: don't kill haruka..i mean not that she's good or anything..i mean..ergh…look flying pizza!**

**Astral Slayer Asuka: hmm..well see about that…hehehe**

**New Animator: same here! Thnx 4 reaading!**


End file.
